ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Constellation
A constellation is a group of stars visibly related to each other in a particular configuration as seen from a particular planet. Notable constellations visible from Earth include Orion and Leo. Notable constellations visible from other planets include "The Runners" (from Bajor) and "The Great Horn" (from the Brunali homeworld). ( ; ) Selected Earth constellations ;Andromeda (Andromedae) * Andromeda Galaxy (M31 or NGC 224) * M32 * M110 * Groombridge 34 (GX and GQ Andromedae) * Ross 248 (HH Andromedae) ;Antlia (Antliae) * Mira Antliae (there is no "Mira" star in the modern Antlia constellations) ;Apus (Apodis) ;Aquarius (Aquarii) * Luyten 789-6 ;Aquila (Aquilae) * Altair (Alpha Aquilae) * Beta Aquilae * Deneb el Okab (Zeta Aquilae; possibly aka Deneb) ;Ara (Arae) ;Aries (Arietis) ;Auriga (Aurigae) * Capella (Alpha Aurigae) * Beta Aurigae ;Boötes (Boötis) * Arcturus (Alpha Boötis or Hokule'a) * Izar (Epsilon Boötis) ;Caelum (Caeli) ;Camelopardalis (Camelopardalis) ;Cancer (Cancri) * NGC 2812 ;Canes Venatici (Canum Venaticorum) * Cor Caroli (Alpha Canum Venaticorum) ;Canis Major (Canis Majoris) * Sirius (Alpha Canis Majoris; possibly aka Alpha Majoris) ;Canis Minor (Canis Minoris) * Procyon (Alpha Canis Minoris) ;Capricornus (Capricorni) * Deneb Algiedi (Delta Capricorni; possibly aka Deneb) ;Carina (Carinae) * Canopus (Alpha Carinae) * Carinae Delta (there is no "Delta" star in the modern Carina constellations) ;Cassiopeia (Cassiopeiae) ;Centaurus (Centauri) * Centauri system (possibly aka Alpha Centauri) * Alpha Centauri * Proxima Centauri * Coalsack Nebula (in part, overlap from Crux) ;Cepheus (Cephei) * Cepheus system (possibly aka Alpha Cepheus) ;Cetus (Ceti) * Ceti Alpha (possibly aka Alpha Ceti or Menkar) * Deneb Algenubi (Eta Ceti; possibly aka Deneb) * Deneb Kaitos Shemali (Iota Ceti; possibly AKA Deneb) * Mira (Omicron Ceti) * Tau Ceti * Taurus Ceti (there is no "Taurus" star in this modern constellation) * NGC 321 ;Chamaeleon (Chamaeleontis) ;Circinus (Circini) ;Columba (Columbae)--> ;Coma Berenices (Comae Berenices) ;Corona Australis (Coronae Australis) ;Corona Borealis (Coronae Borealis) ;Corvus (Corvi) ;Crater (Crateris) ;Crux (Crucis) * Coalsack Nebula (overlaps into Centaurus and Musca) ;Cygnus (Cygni) * Deneb (Alpha Cygni) * Beta Cygni * Omega Cygni * 61 Cygni * Cygnia Minor ;Delphinus (Delphini) ;Dorado (Doradus) ;Draco (Draconis) * Sigma Draconis ;Equuleus (Equulei) ;Eridanus (Eridani) * Rana system (Delta Eridani) * Epsilon Eridani * Sigma Eridani (there is no "Sigma" star in the modern Eridanus constellations) * 40 Eridani A (Omicron-2 Eridani) * Acamar (Theta Eridani) ;Fornax (Fornacis) * Location of Fornax Disaster ;Gemini (Geminorum) * Pollux (Beta Geminorum) * Iota Geminorum ;Grus (Gruis) ;Hercules (Herculis) * Cerberus (Probably one of the stars in former constellation Cerberus now contained in Hercules) ;Horologium (Horologii) ;Hydra (Hydrae) * Gamma Hydra (aka Gamma Hydrae) * Epsilon Hydra (aka Epsilon Hydrae) ;Hydrus (Hydri) ;Indus (Indi) * Epsilon Indi ;Lacerta (Lacertae) ;Leo (Leonis) * Regulus (Alpha Leonis) ** Alpha Leonis system and Regulan system * Wolf 359 (CN Leonis) ;Leo Minor (Leonis Minoris) ;Lepus (Leporis) * Arneb (Alpha Leporis) ;Libra (Librae) ;Lupus (Lupi) ;Lynx (Lyncis) ;Lyra (Lyrae) * Vega (Alpha Lyrae) * Sheliak (Beta Lyrae) ** Beta Lyrae system * Delta Lyrae (possibly aka Delta Vega) ;Mensa (Mensae) ;Microscopium (Micropscopii) ;Monoceros (Monocerotis) ;Musca (Muscae) * Coalsack Nebula (in part, overlap from Crux) ;Norma (Normae) ;Octans (Octanis) ;Ophiuchus (Ophiuchi) * Barnard's Star * M14 cluster ;Orion (Orionis) * Orion system * Betelgeuse (Alpha Orionis) * Rigel (Beta Orionis) ** Rigel system * Mintaka (Delta Orionis) * Bellatrix (Gamma Orionis) * Alnitak (Zeta Orionis) ;Pavo (Pavonis) ;Pegasus (Pegasi) ;Perseus (Persei) ;Phoenix (Phoenicis) ;Pictor (Pictoris) ;Pisces (Piscium) ;Piscis Austrinius (Piscis Austrini) ;Puppis (Puppis) ;Pyxis (Pyxidis) ;Reticulum (Reticuli) * Vega Reticuli (there is no "Vega" star in the modern Reticuli constellations) ;Sagitta (Sagittae) * Omega Sagitta (there is no "Omega" star in the modern Sagitta constellations) ;Sagittarius (Sagittarii) * Trifid Nebula * Galactic center (Sha Ka Ree) * Ross 154 (V1216 Sagittarii) ;Scorpius (Scorpii) * Antares (Alpha Scorpii) * M80 cluster ;Sculptor (Sculptoris) ;Scutum (Scuti) ;Serpens (Serpentis) ;Sextans (Sextantis) ;Taurus (Tauri) * Taurean system * Aldebaran (Alpha Tauri) * T Tauri * Crab Nebula * Murasaki 312 ** Taurus system *Home of the Alcyones (Eta Tauri) *Pleiades Cluster ;Telescopium (Telescopii) ;Triangulum (Trianguli) * Triangulum system (possibly aka Alpha Trianguli) ( ) * Gamma Trianguli ** Archer's Planet (system unknown, Gamma Trianguli sector) * M-33 Galaxy (Triangulum Galaxy) ;Triangulum Australe (Trianguli Australis) ;Tucana (Tucanae) ;Ursa Major (Ursae Majoris) * Alpha Ursae Majoris (possibly Alpha Majoris) * 61 Ursae Majoris (Archer system) * Lalande 21185 ;Ursa Minor (Ursae Minoris) * Polaris (Alpha Ursae Minoris) * Beta Ursae Minor Vela (Velorum) Virgo (Virgini) Volans (Volantis) Vulpecula (Vulpeculae) External link * de:Sternbild nl:Sterrenbeeld Category:Astronomical objects